The Three Investigating Goddesses
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Our favourite Trio of Investigators meet three very strange female Supernatural Investigators named: Leader, Cat and Dragon who have amazing abilities. The boys get roped into the greatest case they'll ever come across. Secrets will be revealed? Will love bloom? Will they survive? One thing is certain... The Norse Gods will be furious!
1. Short Story

The Three Investigators' Greatest Mystery

So this is just a quick page to tell you what's roughly going to be happening. Knowing myself (in which I don't), I'll end up changing the story as I go along the way.

So, as the title says: It's about our favourite trio of Investigators facing their greatest and most challenging mystery yet. You guessed it: Girls.

Leader, Cat and Dragon are Detectives in their own region: Supernatural and have amazing abilities. They hold many secrets that no one but themselves. What happens when the boys need their help to solve a case that involves: Demons, Serial Killers, Someone from Leader's past that she refuses to talk about, A adorable Cat, The Norse Gods... And a gigantic Snake?! How does all this connect? Why are the Gods desperate to get Leader to a mysterious place named Mythróten?

As they collaborate, feelings grow between them that the girls don't understand. The boys will have to show them what love is and try and survive through this case.

Secrets will be revealed...

Love will bloom...

The Gods will be furious!

Anywhozy, coming up after this quick break is a short story about Leader because she's funny. Enjoy!

* * *

**Alarm Clocks are not a favourite:**

* * *

**Leader groaned as her silver alarm clock screamed in her ears: signalling 6: 00 am, way too early. She slammed the "Snooze" button and began to drift off when it screamed again. Leader thrust her arm out and grabbed the clock. She threw it hard and heard a smash. Like broken glass. "... Oops."**

**She sat up to see that the alarm clock had gone through her window and had landed in the garden, broken and unusable. Leader lazily climbed out from her bed and pulled the blinds down to prevent any cold from coming in and climbed back into her warm bed. As she slept, things were peaceful throughout the house and, in her dreamland, her outer self smiled.**

**... Until 9:00 am because that's when two girls named Cat and Dragon burst into her room which woke her up as the door slammed against the wall. They sat on top of her and Leader groaned,"... I swear, if you weren't my best friends, I would KILL you!" Cat laughed at her friend.**

"**Aww Leader, it's 9:00, that's a very unsymmetrical number." She said matter-of-factly. Leader's eyes widened and she shot up, nearly head butting her two friends.**

"**I'm up!"**

* * *

I really hope that you enjoy the story that is to come.

Don't forget to review as more chappies will be uploaded soon!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~The False Prophet666~_

_:)_


	2. The Case

**So here it is! The official first chapter of my new story. Really hope you all like it. If not... Sorry, can't please everyone.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS! **

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Case._

* * *

**Pete's P.O.V:**

* * *

He was at it again. Once again going off about a case that frankly wasn't very appealing (very boring) and using big words that I swear he makes up and writes them up in his own personal dictionary! Actually, that's scarily true and I don't even want to know what other words he's got stored in that brain of his. The thought alone scares me enough. I began to imagine what it would be like to go inside of someone's brain. See all their memories, hear their thoughts and see what life is like through another person's eyes. Wow... That is some deep stuff.

The case we had received involved someone suddenly disappearing into thin air with people watching. _'I bet it's a magic trick that someone's taken a little too seriously.'_ I sighed, running a hand through my brown hair. I'd grown it longer in the past year and it now reached my cheekbones, flicking out slightly on either side. I regarded Jupe with bored amber eyes. _**'You better take it from me. That boy is like a disease. You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide and wonderin' why you can't free. He's like a curse. He's like a drug. You get addicted to his love! You wanna get out but he's holdin' ya down 'cause you can't live without one more touch!' **_Without realising, I began humming along to the song in my head. _**' He's a... Good time! Cowboy Casanova. Leaning up against the record machine. He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery.' **_I began to bounce gently to the song, still humming quietly. _**'He's a devil in disguise. A snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night. Gives ya feelings that you don't wanna fight! You better run for your-'**_

"PETE!"

I jumped possibly about 3 foot in the air and grabbed hold of the drawers behind me to balance. "Say what. Sorry what what?" I asked. Jupe was staring at me with those piercing black eyes. He had lost his fat slowly (still got a little bit of a baby face though. Don't think that'll ever leave. Insert sigh here) over the last 2 or 3 years. Who wouldn't with all the unintended exercise with do? Plus, I put him a strict diet. I got sick of the fact he was out of breath every time. It's annoying though, girls are now hitting on all of us and not just Bob and me."... What?"

"You're not paying attention." I look at Bob. Who had cleverly plugged in his I-Pod. I pursed my lips and put on my MRT* face.

"Oh and like Bob is! Honestly, don't blame me alone." Jupe turned and frowned.

_"_Bob... Take your earphones out. At least Pete didn't put something in his eyes to purposely block me out." Bob took out his earphones and let them fall to rest on his shirt. He readjusted his glasses and smiled, "Better?"

"Much. Thank you... Now as I was saying. Before Cowboy Casanova over here interrupted me." He cleared his throat. I flipped my hair and I prepared to get ready to go back into jukebox mode. "It's highly possibly that this is just a magic trick taken too seriously..." What'd I tell you? I don't know why nobody ever believes me. 'Now, where was I? Ah yes: _**Give's ya feelings that ya don't fight! You better run for you -'**_

The phone rang loudly, making us all jump slightly. "Ah come on! Why can't I just finish that line?" Jupe ignored me and sat down. He spun like a child on his chair and laughed a bit before going stoic. "Hello. The Three Investigators here. This is Jupiter Jones speaking. How may I help you?" As the potential client spoke, Jupe's eyes began to light up. The more they spoke, the more excited he got. "Thank for informing us. We'll see you there."

He put down the phone and jumped out of his chair. Giddy with joy, "Boys! Change of plans! A bigger, better and much more dangerous case..." _'Uh oh... Not good.' _"Has come up." He turned to me. "Pete, grab your car. Come on! Chop chop! We have a boat waiting on us! We're going to Britain, boys!"

I sighed, "Really? Do I have too?"

"Yes. Stop being a baby."

"But mama! I ain't old enough to dwive yet!" I said in infant mode, thumb in my mouth. Jupiter frowned.

"Drop it."

"I won't dwop my binky like last time, mama."

Jupe face palmed and I grinned. I took my thumb out of my mouth. "Winning at life! Come on everyone, we have one a hell of a long drive ahead. Get comfy."

As we drove, a certain song by Carrie Underwood that happened to be named: "Cowboy Casanova" came on the radio. You already know what I did. Oh yes, I started to belt the lyrics out and just as Jupiter was about to change the channel... I finally did it.

"He's a Devil in disguise! A snake with blue eyes! And he only comes out at night! Give's ya feelings that ya don't wanna fight! You better run for YOUR LIFE!" I grinned and became giddy. I began to chant. "I did it! I did it! I really did it! I did it!"

... Let just say that when we actually arrive at the boat, everybody in the vehicle that isn't me will be wishing the radio would play Madonna so I would slap that on/off button... I don't like Madonna.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

And there you have it! My first chapter is back!

Longer. Funnier. And hopefully more review worthy.

*MRT = Miss/Mr Rude Thing. Ya know that person (normally a girl) who just struts around like she owns the place and is apparently the Queen of the World?

Pete's thought song: **Cowboy Casanova** by **Carrie Underwood**

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

_I love you all!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Have a fabulous day!_

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	3. Berry Pomeroy Castle

**Previously...**

**As the potential client spoke, Jupe's eyes began to light up. The more they spoke, the more excited he got. "Thank for informing us. We'll see you there." **

**He put down the phone and jumped out of his chair. Giddy with joy "Boys! Change of plans! A bigger, better and much more dangerous case..." **_**'Uh oh... Not good.' **_**"Has come up." He turned to me. "Pete, grab your car. Come on! Chop chop! We have a plane waiting on us! We're going to Britain, boys!"**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Berry Pomeroy Castle_

* * *

**Bob's P.O.V:**

* * *

I was currently looking out the window of the plane, thinking about this new case that Jupiter was so hyped up about. He'd barely told us anything about this new case because he was so excited. _'I haven't seen him this excited since... Well, ever since I've known him.' _I could tell it was something we had never dealt with before and that's saying something. It must really exciting and interesting for Jupe to ship us out to merry old England. Maybe that's why he's so excited

We were heading for a place called "Berry Pomeroy Castle". I did a bit of research and it's the most haunted castle in England... Oh great. I was not looking forward to this, at all. We all knew that paranormal creatures are real. I personally learnt that when I was little, but, now is not the time for back stories. Jupe raised an eyebrow in thought "Almost there. I wonder if the person we are going to meet has an accent..."

I face palmed, "Jupe... That has got to be one of the stupidest things you have ever said."

* * *

**xXxxXxXxxXxxXxxX~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx**

* * *

**Bob's P.O.V:**

* * *

I sighed and pushed my glasses further up my nose. Pete was driving us to the castle and I was in the back seat. Hey, it's nice back here! I rolled down the window and immediately noticed how clean the air smelled. Does air even have a particular smell? I guess it does... Weird. That not something everyone thinks about, is it? If air has a smell or not." (**A/N: Leave what you think. Bob appreciates it.)**

"We have arrived..." Pete grimly mumbled.

We all exited the car and stared at the castle, or rather, what was left of it anyway. It was an absolute ruin. What could we possibly find her? We had been flown from America to England, for this? I shook my head, "Jupiter Jones, why are we here? There's nothing here!"

"Bob, this isn't what we are investigating. We're just meeting our client here."

"Oh."

"And you are turning into my Aunt."

"I will become your Aunt every time you do something reckless!"

Pete shivered, "Bob, that is a very bad mental image..."

"Oh dude! No! Bad image! Bad image!" I shouted as the image filled my brain.

* * *

**Pete's P.O.V:**

* * *

_**'Just shoot for the stars. If it feels right, then aim for my heart. If you feel like and take me away. I'll make it okay. I wear I'll behave.' **_Yes, once more, I was singing in my we approached, we all shivered. It felt like we were getting watched by tons of people who we couldn't see**. **_**'Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you. All them Moves Like Jagger. I got them Moves Like Jagger. I got them-'**_Okay, Pete. Stop. This is serious..._**'I don't need to try to control you! Look into my eyes and I'll own you. With them Moves Like Jagger. I got them Moves Like Jagger. I got them Moooove Like Jagger!'**_That's enough now Chrenshaw! Business mode! Go!

'Go, go Power Rangers!' I thought and chuckled slightly at my thought train.

When we entered the gates, there was a man standing there. This man was about 5"8, a chubby face with red cheeks, dressed all in black, a cheery smile. He looked at us and smiled. I noticed he seemed to be sweating a bit. I nudged Jupiter, "That could've been you in twenty years." I whispered, chuckling.

"Be quiet!" He harshly whispered back and I shoved him gently.

"Don't be so harsh, if anything, you should be thankful."

"Shut up, Pete. We are getting within hearing range."

"Va-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Aww. Is little Jupiter getting emotional?"

"Stop that. Don't be so inappropriate!" He scolded. By this time, we were standing in front of the man, Bob was face palming (again LOL) and the man was raising a bushy eyebrow. I gave a smug yet sly grin.

"Yes mummy. Can I have my binky?" I said in my infant voice and Jupiter glared at me. Ooh, if looks could kill, I would be 6 feet under...

The man raised a brow in a different way as we stopped a few feet from him, "Are you The Three Investigators?"

"Yes sir, we are. You must be Dr. Galea." Jupiter said in that voice he has when he goes into business mode. I never understood that. Why do you have to change your voice? It is just me who doesn't understand this? (**A/N: Again, review to tell Pete what you think. He appreciates your input.) **As I was no longer caught up in annoying Jupiter "Fledgling Mother" Jones, I began to feel three things: Cold, sick and paranoid. I could feel numerous eyes on me and I began to shift my shoulders uncomfortably and looked at Bob.

He was sweating slightly, pulling at the hem of shirt and he kept pushing his glasses back up his nose as the sweat made the slide off. He locked eyes with me and I saw fear. True fear.

"Good. You're on time. This is Berry Pomeroy Castle, most haunted Castle in England." Well that's just dandy! We are in a haunted, abandoned Castle and I'm being watched by something. This is just fabulous! "Do you happen to feel cold? Like someone's watching you, but, you can't quite make out were from?"

"Yes actually sir, I feel rather sick."

"That's the children." Children? "Or so I have been told. The kids don't get many visitors here, so they are curious of you. You'll adjust soon. I asked for you to meet me here because I wanted you to get a small taste of what you're facing before we arrive." Creepy chubby Doctor in a black suit say WHAT?!

He walked pasted us to the car, I sighed in misery. "More driving..."

Dr. Galea turned to us. Pain and fear were written over his face. "Hurry boys. We haven't much time."

Not much time? Just what had Jupiter roped us into?

* * *

Ooh! What'll happen next?

Pete's thought song: **Moves Like Jagger** by **Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera.**

This chapter just didn't feel right without Pete's lyric thinking.

Don't forget to review and tell me what's on your mind.

I love you all!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:) _


	4. Dr Galea's Daughter and the Texas Cutie

**Dr. Galea's Daughter and The Texas Cutie:**

* * *

The boys arrived at Dr. Galea's house in about half an hour. The house wasn't too flashy, but, not too shabby. It was your everyday, friendly house that said "Come in! It's perfectly safe!" A perfect family house... The boys liked this kind of house, especially Pete. However, there was a sense of something that wasn't quite right about it. It seemed too friendly, like it was hiding something dark and evil that should never be seen by the light. That wasn't appealing. At all. Not in the slightest.

"So, Doctor –"

"Please, call me Max."

"Alright then, Max. Is this your house?"

"Indeed it is. Now boys, the reason I've brought you here is so you can be introduced to your partners in this case one at a time. Trust me on this, if anyone can help you on this case - and you're going to need it - they can..."

"What do you mean Doctor?" Jupiter asked with thought. The Doctor looked like he was ready to be sick right there and then.

"They are not normal, Mr. Jones. They have strange abilities, ones in which I hope I will never have to see again. The first two aren't so bad... It's the last one – their leader - you have to watch out for. She's deadly and she wants the World to know it..."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Pete cleared his throat, "What do you mean by 'she'?"

"They're are women, Mr. Chrenshaw-"

"Pete."

"Pete. Just because they are women doesn't mean they can't do the same job as you."

"I never said that or did I imply it..."

They all walked into the house and Dr. Maxell Galea whistled a loud bird call. A purring noise came from upstairs and a girl a bit younger than them came sliding down the banister. She jumped off and jumped into Dr. Galea's waiting arms. "Daddy!"

"Hello darling. How was your day?"

* * *

**Bob's P.O.V:**

* * *

I saw this girl come sliding down the banister and jumping into Dr. Galea's arms. "Daddy!" She squealed and Dr. Galea smiled.

"Hello darling. How was your day?"

"It was okay... It's even better now! Your home so early! Did your boss let you out early so you can more quality time with me?" She was very excited to see her Father apparently. I'm guessing they didn't get much time together. Heartbreaking really. I took a moment to look her over.

She had long black hair that was in a tight braid, olive skin, a red shirt, tight fitting jeans and black trainers. The girl turned to us and flashed a blinding smile. I noticed her canines were slightly sharpened. She looked directly at me and smiled again, only her lips were together and a blush was gently making it's way over her cheeks. Her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown that lit up when she smiled. Even though she was our age, I could tell she was still developing a figure. "Daddy, who are these guys?" She asked politely.

"Dear, these boys are-"

"The Three Investigators. Gotta say Max, didn't actually think you'd ship 'em out here. You're crazier than a horse with a hernia!" Came a voice that had a cheeky, thick southern drawl. A petite blond girl came out of the shadows with a cheery grin on her face. "How ya doin' lads?"

"Ah... Dragon. Wasn't expecting you for another 10 minutes." Dragon laughed.

"Oh, sorry Dad, I decided to let them over sooner so we can have girl time... Turned out all we did was listen to music and dance around like lunatics."

"You say that like you didn't enjoy it!"

"Of course I did! You'd have to be a plank of wood not to enjoy act like lunatics."

"Ha! Don't worry about waiting on Leader either, Max. She was here before I was."

* * *

**Pete's P.O.V:**

* * *

"Daddy, who are these guys?" This mystery girl that Bob was fascinated with spoke politely. He cleared his throat.

"Dear, these boys are-"

"The Three Investigators." Now hang on, who's this? "Gotta say Max, didn't think you'd actually ship 'em out here. You're crazier than a horse with a hernia." Whoever it was, she had a cheeky Texan accent. That was sexy. Very sexy. A girl came out of the shadows with a swinging walk. Not that tall, about 5"4. She was grinning and a very cheery smile at that. Her hair was a dark blond and cut short, however, you could just about make out natural curls. Dressed in an unbuttoned brown trench coat, black shirt, denim jeans and heeled boots. She had turquoise eyes that had a mischievous glint. I like her already. "How ya doin' lads?" Marry me mystery girl. _**'Thick Southern drawl... Sexy swingin' walk! Brother She's Country! From her Cowboy Boots, to her down home roots! She's-'**_

"Ah... Dragon." Ooh, you're not happy to see her, are you? "Wasn't expect you here for another 10 minutes." Dragon suddenly gave a loud, boisterous laugh. _**'From the back woods! She's a home grown! Down to the bone! She's country!' **_

"Oh, sorry Dad, I decided to let them over sooner so we can have girl time... Turned out all we did was listen to music and dance around like lunatics."

"You say that like you didn't enjoy it!"

"Of course I did! You'd have to be a plank of wood not to enjoy act like lunatics."

"Ha! Don't worry about waiting on Leader either. She was here before I was."

Dragon walked up to us and grinned again. "Howdy! My name's Dragon." She pointed a thumb back at the other girl. "That girl there, she's Cat! My best friend since I was whipper snapper!" Marry me! "Leader's watchin' somewhere 'round 'ere, can never keep my eye on her long enough. She's the head honcho 'round 'ere. She's-"

"Thank you Dragon, I can take it from here." Came a crisp, British voice. We all turned to the direction of the voice. Our gaze led us to a shadowed corner where all that could be seen was a silhouette and a pale knee... Guessing that's Leader.

* * *

Ha! You though Pete's lyric thoughts weren't going be in this one!

What gonna happen with Leader... It's a mystery!

Pete's thought song: **She's Country** by **Jason Aldean**

Leave your thoughts in the Review Box. (Not just for me... for him. He gets so lonely! Don't be heartless.)

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	5. Lady Leader

**Previously:**

**(Pete's P.O.V)**

**Dragon walked up to us and grinned again. "Howdy! My name's Dragon." She pointed a thumb back at the other girl. "That girl there, she's Cat! My best friend since I was whipper snapper!" Marry me! "Leader's watchin' somewhere 'round 'ere. Can never keep my eye on her long enough. She's the head honcho 'round 'ere. She's-"**

**"Thank you Dragon, I can take it from here." Came a crisp, British voice... Guessing that's Leader.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lady Leader**

* * *

**Dr. Galea's P.O.V:**

* * *

I froze when I heard that British voice. It was thicker than anyone's I knew. The typical stereotypical British voice that people think we all have. I turned to the corner where she was stationed "Lady Leader. How wonderful of you to visit. "

"Leader!" My daughter shouted. She ran to her and threw her arms around her shadowed form. I heard Leader chuckled as she patted my daughter head gently "Careful there, Cat. You could've knocked me over."

"Oh Leader, there's not a single chance I could ever get you on the floor. You're all muscle!"

"Are you calling me macho?"

"Yes."

"Git."

Cat laughed merrily and dragged Leader out gently by her hand. When she emerged, I could help but suck the inside of my cheek, I saw the boys' jaws fall a bit before they composed themselves. I don't blame the poor fools. I was the same. I think everyone is when they meet Leader.

* * *

**Jupiter's P.O.V:**

* * *

The Doctor had called her "Lady Leader" so I'm guessing she's a high-ranking girl. I couldn't believe this. When Leader emerged she was the complete opposite to what I expected.

She was exceptionally pale. Her back was hunched slightly, she wore heavy-looking army boots on her feet, I could see the pistols on each of her toned thighs. She wore tight black shorts, a blue shirt that revealed most of her stomach where light abs could be seen. I'm not even going to look at her chest because I'm not a pervert, but, let's say it's really hard to miss. Her arms were crossed, she didn't need to tense her muscles to show us that she could seriously hurt someone and was probably a really good fighter. Then I got to her face and I forgot everything.

Her face was pale like the rest of her, lips small and red. Gentle freckles dusted her cheeks and nose. A black hat on her head...Oh and her eyes.

Large and deep blue, I'd never seen anything like it. You could tell all she was feeling from her eyes. I tore my eyes away and noticed her hair. It was prettiest colour of ink black, eight bangs crossing her forehead, two long lengths of hair reaching an inch or two past her collar bone. I saw a smile creep to her face as she walked forward.

* * *

**Leader's P.O.V:**

* * *

I saw Mr. Jones study me. I noticed he didn't check my chest and ghosted a smile, his onyx eyes landed on my face and seemed to freeze for a bit. Then he moved on to my hair and I smiled gently.

I walked forward and offered my hand. He took it and we exchanged a handshake, "Hello Mr. Jones, I trust you all had an enjoyable journey?"

"It was lovely, thank you Miss."

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. For that, I'll pass you over to Dr. Galea in a minute. For now I wish to get to know you all. Follow me. Cat, if you be so kind and go and make a cup of tea." Cat giggled and I smiled, she's just too cute.

"Of course, Leader! Anything for my Best Friend." Cat excitedly said and Dragon tutted.

"Cheers mate. I feel so bloody loved."

"Aww Dragon." Cat hugged her, "I love you too!"

"Yeah I know. Get'cha backside movin'. Ya know Leader hates waiting for 'er bloody tea." I rolled my eyes.

Cat skipped to the kitchen and I motioned for the boys to follow me to the living room. "Take a seat boys, anywhere you want except here." I pointed to a large chair.

"Why?" Bob asked.

"Because it's my chair."

"How come it's yours?" I sat down.

"Cathedra mei praecepta mea." I got blank stares from Bob and Pete whilst Jupiter chuckled slightly. I sighed "It's Latin. It means: My chair my rules."

"Fair enough."

They sat down and Jupiter cleared his throat. "So, Leader. How come you didn't follow the Doctor's instructions?"

"Oh please, كما رع كما أقول شهيد انه سوف يموت من البلاهة لههذا الرجل هو احمق المشتعلة. كان يعتقد أننا سوف تصل فقط عندما يريد. ويجب أن يعرف أفضل من قبل الآن. أقسم!*"

"Pardon?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay..."

"We decide when we show up. He doesn't have a say in it. Anyway, I know your names, but I need to know more about you before we continue."

"Alright then. I'm Jupiter Jones, First Investigator. The Brains of the Trio."

"You were also a child Actor, weren't you?"

"How did you-"

"I was a huge fan as a child. I cried for a bit when you left the lime light. Besides, I could recognize those eyes anywhere. Anyway, Pete?"

"Pete Chrenshaw, Second Investigator. The muscle of our little group."

"I can tell, which Gym do you attend? Maybe we can train together."

"That'd be cool. But I train in America, you live in England."

"I'm rich, I can travel.

"Awesome. I'll tell you later."

"Nice. Bob?"

"Bob Andrews, Records and Research. The organized one."

"Thank Ra. You work at the library, don't you? I've seen you around."

"Yes I do. Have you visited Rocky Beach before?"

"That we have. I love reading."

"Me too!"

Just then, Cat and Dragon came in. "Ah! Perfect timing! Come on, have a seat."

"What are your roles then? What do you guys investigate?" Jupiter asked. I smiled.

"We investigate supernatural or paranormal occurrences. It's kind of a speciality. These two are my Best Friends so they decided to tag along one day in Primary School we've been doing it ever since."

"Okay."

"Anyway, I'm the leader. I got on the Police Force when I was 13 unbelievable I know. I also have Military training. I've been kicking ass and taking names since I was in Reception!"

"I'm Cat; I'm kind of the voice of reason in the group. I don't like creepy places and I have to make sure these two don't get over-excited or do something horrendously idiotic. I'm also a major nerd..."

"I'm Dragon as ya know already. I was raised in Houston, Texas. I moved here when I nine. I'm kinda the reckless one. Ya know how it is. I love sports and I'm a skateboarder. Nice to meet ya... Again!"

We began a nice dialogue between our little group. We learned a bit more about each other, having a laugh. I was sipping my tea gently until an annoying voice interrupted all of us. "...Right boys; it's time for you to know why you're here." Oh Doctor, you sound so worried.

... And so you should be!

* * *

**Pete's P.O.V:**

* * *

I was still eyeballing Dragon when she looked at me and smirked. Lyrics popped into my head, _**'I was hauling hay and feedin' the hogs. That summer sun had me sweatin' like a dog. So I cooled off in the creek. Then it was back to work in that daggum heat. I was cussin' out loud. Thinkin' 'bout quitin'. Lookin' back now, I'm sure glad I didn't.' **_I smiled back at her which made her give a thumbs up and cocked an eyebrow. Silently asking if I was okay. _**'Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter. I caught a glimpse of the Farmer's Daughter...'**_

I gave a thumbs up and made a small gesture with my hand at her which said: "And you?"

She gave the "A – Ok." Sign and we began a gesture conversation until Max walked in with a worried look on his face. He looked at Leader who was staring at him with annoyance, "Don't you think it's time you told them just why they are here?"

Leader smirked at him before turning to us with a look that was almost sympathetic. "Of course, you always say we should be honest with one another." Silence. Leader whipped her head around to look at Max again with a deadpan look. "Go on then, you first. I'll take over after you've finished your part... Also, I hate putting a good cup of tea down after I've started it. By the way, well done Cat, this is absolutely gorgeous!" With that, she began to sip her tea like nothing had happened. Dragon smiled and rolled her eyes whilst Cat giggled innocently.

* * *

**Jupiter's P.O.V:**

* * *

Max pulled at his collar, "Right boys, it's time you know the full reason why you're here..."

Leader kept her tea by her lips, but, turned her eyes to look at him with a raised left eyebrow. "Continue my dear Maxwell and I won't do it..." Wait! Won't do it? What did she mean by that? It was then that I remembered Max's words about Leader earlier:

"... It's the last one – their leader - you have to watch out for. She's deadly and she wants the World to know it..."

Just what was Leader going to do to Max?

Just what was she planning?

What kind of power does she have over him?

* * *

*That man is a flaming moron. He thinks we'll just arrive when he wants. He should know better by now. I swear as Ra as my witness he'll die from his idiocy! ~ Arabic

So guys, what do you all make of Leader?

Pete's thought song: **Farmer's Daughter** by **Rodney Atkins **

Remember to review and share your thoughts with me.

I love you all!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


End file.
